Love in Hiding
by Kayla Schmayla
Summary: Percy Weasley's lfe has been full of surprises lately. With Harry marrying someone totally unexpected, he thought he would never get a bigger surprise. He was wrong...


**Love in Hiding**

It was New Years' Eve in 1999 and Harry was getting married. Percy was still shocked when he found out to whom. The memory flashed back to the front of Percy's consciousness.

It was the Year 1997 and Harry was missing constantly. Going off on his own or getting a mysterious phone call, blushing and then making his way out of hearing range. This continued for about 4 months and then, one fateful evening, Percy was making his way up to his room when he heard this faint moaning sound, followed by a scream. Bewildered, made his way towards the sound, which was coming from Ron's room. Percy opened the door and was horrified by the sight he saw. There, on his knees in front of Harry Potter, both fully naked, was Draco Malfoy. Percy made a sort of choking sound and fled the room. This, of course, popped the couples' little bubble, and Harry looked up with an irritated, shocked expression.

Harry saw it was Percy and quickly pulled on a pair of boxers with a shirt and ran after him. Harry found him in the bathroom, bending over a sink and splashing water on his face with such intensity and speed that Harry thought he would drown himself.

Harry grabbed Percy's shoulder with a rough tug and then Percy rounded on Harry.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT? HAVE YOU LOST YOUR FUCKING MIND?"

"Okay, please I know what it looked like but-"

"What it looked like? Harry, it looked like Draco Malfoy was giving you a Blow Job!"

"Well…I guess…Okay, yes that is what was happening but if you just give me a chance to explain, maybe you wouldn't be yelling your bloody lungs out right now!" Harry took a deep breath in an effort to calm himself.

"Draco…he's different then he seems. He's caring and funny and…"Harry faded off, his eyes taking on a dreamy state of being.

Percy clapped his hands in front of Harry, trying to get him to focus on the story. "Are you going to help me out here? Or do I have to go ask Malfoy?" Percy seemed to choke on the last word.

"Okay, well we started dating a couple of months ago. I don't know how it happened, honestly. It just kinda…came about. We had to hide our relationship from everyone we knew. But I love him. He is the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"Well, if you like him I guess he can't be that bad," Percy said cautiously.

Percy was brought back to the present by Pansy Parkinson. She turned to sneer at him and gave him a look of disgust.

"Do you mind, Weasley?" Pansy said, her lip curling up the slightest bit.

Percy was shocked by the wave of resentment he automatically felt overwhelm him. He turned away, determined to ignore the snob who was currently walking away like she owned the place.

"I Do." Draco said these words with confidence, his eyes overflowing with happy tears. Harry said the same thing a moment later, and as they leaned in to kiss each other passionately, Percy felt a growing fondness towards the blond. He had lifted Harry's spirits and made Harry a lot easier to be around, since they had found each other, right after the war.

The couple made their exit, both weeping of happiness and clutching to each other's hand. Percy looked after them, a little envious that they found each other so early in life. He knew that they'd be together forever. They completed each other in such an obvious, yet hidden way that was hard to describe. Percy wanted someone like that. His gaze fell upon Pansy, who was crying and looked like she was thinking the same thing Percy was

Pansy felt someone looking at her and turned her attention to Percy. He wasn't bad looking, she decided. He had red, curly hair that lay just so that he had to shake his head occasionally to get it out of his eyes. Pansy felt a fluttering in her chest, but ignored it and went back to looking at the happily married couple.

It was the reception party and it was crazy. Draco and Harry never left the dance floor, seemingly glued to each other. Pansy had a little too much to drink, as did Percy. So it wasn't a surprise that they somehow ended up dancing together. Pansy felt like nothing she had ever experienced in her life. It was as if Percy had a direct link to her heart and brain and knew what she was craving right in that moment. It was a minute to midnight and Percy was dancing with Pansy, not thinking about what was going to happen next. Suddenly in was 10 seconds to Midnight and Percy's body had a mind of its own. Percy's hand went to Pansy's back, pulling her closer to him. His other hand went up to gently cup her cheek.

"3…2…1…Happy New Year!" Everyone yelled excitedly.

Percy finally met the last stretch and leaned in to kiss Pansy. It was gentle, yet had a underlying tone of passion. Pansy whimpered at the sudden contact and pressed her body into Percy's, savoring the taste of Percy's lips, the feel of his hair between her fingers, everything and anything went into permanent memory and she knew, right then and there, that this was only the beginning of a lifetime with Mr. Percy Weasley.


End file.
